Many gas turbine engines include an axial flow turbine and compressor that include a number of rotatable disks/rotors. Each of the rotatable disks/rotors carries around their periphery an array of radially extending blades for interaction with a working fluid. Further, many gas turbine engines include a fan stage which includes a plurality of radially extending blades.
The compressor is utilized to pressurize a working fluid to be mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor to produce a high temperature exhaust gas. The high temperature exhaust gas is expanded as it passes through the turbine and work is extracted through rotation of the bladed disks/rotors. Engineers designing gas turbine engines recognize that the possible effects of vibration must be addressed. Vibration which can take on a number of different modes if left unchecked can lead to the reduction in blade life.
The present application provides a novel and non-obvious way of damping vibration in a composite filled gas turbine engine blade.